


When Darcy Met Hawkeye

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Phil Coulson's sister, Gen, baby darcy - Freeform, she has everyone wrapped around her little fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Phil Coulson brings Hawkeye in. Darcy and Clint charm each other. There is much adorableness.





	When Darcy Met Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from stumblr

Phil Coulson had an active role in bringing Clint Barton in. Tell it however you like– maybe someone got shot, maybe there was some sort of wild chase, maybe they teamed up to take someone down. All that matters is that it was one of the first, if not the first, time Phil had been out in the field since he got guardianship of Darcy. And it ended with Clint in a Shield observation room.

Phil has a good feeling about the man, he’s very skilled and seems to have a moral system. If he can be convinced to join Shield he will make a valuable asset. Clint would like the job security and is hoping that Shield won’t make him kill innocents, but if he has to stay in this boring little room by himself for much longer he won’t be working for them at all.

He’s starting to seriously consider possible escape routes when the door opens and Darcy slips in. Clint is shocked when this little girl (somewhere between 6 and 8) is allowed into a room with an assassin. What he doesn’t know is that Darcy got bored and slipped away from whoever was watching her and found her way to somewhere more interesting.

Clint doesn’t say anything as she scampers across the room and climbs into one of the empty chairs. He stares at her as she cheerfully starts chattering at him.

Phil gets word that Darcy has wandered off and immediately starts looking for her. When he sees on the feed that she is in the room with Clint Barton his heart just about stops. The only reason he doesn’t rush in and pull her out is that he doesn’t want to startle anyone into doing something hasty.

Then as he watches he notices that Darcy is smiling wider than she has for months, that she is chattering in a way he was beginning to think she’d outgrown. He sees the look on Barton’s face, the man looks enchanted, charmed by Darcy’s friendly company.

Instead of interrupting them he continues to observe and orders fried chicken from his and Darcy’s favorite restaurant. When it arrives he takes it to the room and slips in calmly. Barton tenses at his entrance, but Darcy beams and calls out

“Phil! This is Clint! I like him! Can I keep him?”

Phil’s mouth quirked as he tried to suppress a smile and makes his way toward the table. Darcy notices the bag he is carrying and asks

“Is that chicken? Can we share with Clint?”

Phil smiled fully, set the bag down on the table, and sat down in the chair next to Darcy. He turned his eyes towards Clint and said

“Yes Darcy.”


End file.
